Paraíso
by Luciana-pv
Summary: Era um verdadeiro paraíso Mesmo assim nenhuma de nós  sentia-se a vontade ali Sendo sufocadas por tal perfeição Do jeito que nós éramos, precisávamos de algo para quebrar o clima de contos de fadas...
1. Chapter 1

Era um verdadeiro paraíso

Mesmo assim nenhuma de nós sentia-se a vontade ali

Sendo sufocadas por tal perfeição

Do jeito que nós éramos, precisávamos de algo para quebrar o clima de contos de fadas, mas não precisávamos de um príncipe, um sapo e um cavalo para estragar tudo!

Remo Lupin ,Sirius Black e James Potter.

Nossos infernos astrais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily Evans**

Quando você mora em uma cidade perfeita ,com gente perfeita ,você aprende a ser normal ou então se torna algo bizarro.

Dei preferência a algo um pouco normal,sem nenhum atributo estranho e/ou meramente divertido

Aprendi a ser o que eles queriam que eu fosse.

Bom,não que isso me deixe feliz, mas a vida é assim né?

Poderia aguentar isso mais um ano -tempo que eu tenho para fazer 16 anos e poder dirigir- depois disso _eu caio fora _

Sem destino,com uma muda de roupa,um mapa,e uns trocados (eu tenho que viver!) na mochila

Se pudesse compraria uma moto também.

Tudo para me ver livre de Paraíso.

Paraíso tinha menos de 5 mil habitantes,todos se conheciam ,se você espirrasse metade da população diria:saúde!

Todos tinham uma vida bem fácil,os estudantes que terminavam suas faculdades poderiam trabalhar ali mesmo ,sem sair de sua cidade natal ,que lindo!

Não para mim,não iria ficar o resto da minha vida ali

Faria algo melhor: participaria de uma ONG que salva o mundo ,tipo Grenpeace,ser uma amante da natureza ,viajar pelo mundo.

Mas para isso ainda falta um ano;

Por enquanto :

-Acorda,acorda!-Disse Petúnia me sacudindo violentamente.

Uma palavra sobre minha irmã:

_ Vaca_

Com isso descrevi tudo.

Voltando:

-Vá a mer...-Eu murmurei

-Eu não vou me atrasar por causa de você,sua ...sua ...

-Anormal- Completei sem emoção

-Ainda bem que você sabe

Antes que ela saísse do meu quarto ,atirei um travesseiro que atingiu seu rosto

-MÃE ,A ANORMAL ME BATEU!

-X-

Lavar meu rosto ,escovar meus dentes,arrumar minha mochila,descer para tomar café ,subir para pegar minha bolsa ,ouvir Petúnia gritar,entrar em seu carro com cheiro de bom-ar e perfume ruim ,parar uma rua antes d e chegar na escola para não ser vista com minha irmã,tudo feito automaticamente ,minha cabeça já programada para fazer tudo aquilo.

Sorri ao ver minhas amigas,seria as únicas pessoas de quem eu _realmente_ sentiria falta

Marlene Mckinnon com seus cabelos pretinhos e olhos azuis marcantes

Dorcas Meadowes me encarando ,repreendendo-me com seus olhos castanhos escuros e remexendo incomodada nos seus cabelos castanhos chocolate,como se quisesse tudo ,_menos estar ali_

-Prontas?-Perguntei

Dorcas fez uma careta e deu de ombros

-IH,já começou -Disse Marlene impaciente-Pensei que a emo aqui fosse a Dorcas e não você Lily.

Dei as costas para elas , indo para nossos armários

-Só mais um ano-Falei ,enquanto procurava a chave no meu bolso

-Só mais um-Assegurou Dorcas

Meu armário tinha um pequeno espelho ,livros ,figurinhas,fotos de atores bonitos e personalidades que eu admirava

O da Lene ,tinha um espelho grande,maquiagem e uns poucos livros ,patricinha ? Imagina!

O da Dorcas não tinha nada,nem livros ,nem ...Nada.

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de abrir

-Pensei que nos pudéssemos...-Disse ela

-Não ,nem pensar ,temos muitas aulas hoje-Cortei

Dorcas era previsível,eu sabia o que ela queria fazer :fugir da escola,para sempre

Mas da última vez fomos pegas pelo inspetor Filch, e...Detenção

Meu histórico escolar que já era manchado, ficou pior

Enquanto caminhava para a sala de biologia alguém esbarrou em mim:

-Vê se olha por onde anda Evans-Disse uma voz melosa,que pingava veneno e trazia uma malicia nunca vista antes

Belatriz Lestrange.

Paraíso era ou não era meu inferno pessoal?

-x-

Entenda :

Quando o ano começa mal ,o mais lógico e que ele também termine mal.

E ver as garotas que você mais odeia no primeiro dia do ano letivo _não_ é um bom sinal e só pra constar ,eu tenho uma palavra para descrever Belatriz e suas amigas (Narcisa e Agnes),na verdade um monte ,mas sou pura demais para proferir sequer uma delas .

E quando algo tão terrível assim acontece a dica é levantar a cabeça e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu ia botar meu plano em pratica quando eu ouvir a voz firme de Marlene ecoando pelo corredor:

-Você é cega?Não viu minha amiga ,sua retardada?

Belatriz sorriu ao pessoas pararam de andar para ver a briga

-Eu vi ,mas eu pensei que ela tivesse algo na cabeça para sair do meu caminho-Respondeu

Eu olhei para a garota incrédula: Como assim ter _algo na cabeça_ ?E ela ?Que nem tinha cérebro!

-Se falar assim com minha amiga de novo ,eu juro que vou te arrancar a língua-Disse Dorcas chegando

-Gente ,eu acho mel...-Tentei

Elas me ignoraram

-Falo o que quiser,eu mando aqui-Disse Belatriz sem cerimô amigas do lado delas sorriram e eu imaginei línguas de serpentes sibilando para mim,não sei por que...

-Gente vem,vamos embora-Puxei Dorcas e Lene pelo braço

Vi Filch virando o corredor

-Agora -Acrescentei

-x-

Estava indo ao banheiro quando eu avistei Dorcas encostada na parede do corredor ,perto dos armá olhos fechados e sua testa franzida.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?Não deveria estar na aula ?

-A professora acha que não,eu só posso concordar-Disse ela, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo

-O que houve dessa vez ?

- Briguei com um cara

-Que cara ?-Perguntei

Ela fez careta e sorriu mais ainda

-Lupin.

Eu revirei os olhos e no mesmo momento o sinal do intervalo bateu.Várias pessoas saíram de suas salas e o corredor foi preenchido pelo barulho alto de conversas.

Levei Dorcas até o refeitório.

No refeitório haviam as mesa de gente comum,onde todo mundo podia também a mesa de Belatriz,onde seus amigos sentavam,_só_ eles .E tinha a nossa mesa,a que estava próxima a dos banheiros ,não era bem localizada ,mas era _nossa_.

-A culpa é sua disse que queria matar aula ,mas você não deixou-Ia dizendo ela enquanto carregavamos nossa bandejas de comida para a mesa-Ele me irrita ,ele é _tão_...

-Legal?

-Certinho,arg!

-Quem?-Perguntou Lene ,sentando-se do meu lado

-_Adivinha?-_Respondi.

-Ninguém -Disse Dorcas

Mas era alguém

Alguém a quem Dorcas dava muito valor,mas não admitia .

Assim que ele e os amigos entraram no refeitório, todos viraram a cabeça.

Eram três e acredite ,três já era demais .Cada um do seu jeito ,mas todos eles com um olhar fatal.

O primeiro era Remo Lupin.O senhor perfeição.O príncipe encantado.O cavaleiro montado no cavalo branco...E Dorcas o olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claro e um charme irresistível, e Dorcas o odiava.

O segundo era Sirius em todos os adjetivos que você já deu ao seu ex(se for um babaca) e não chegara nem perto do que ele é.Os olhos azuis acinzentados cheios de malicia,os cabelos negros chegando aos ombros...Deixava qualquer garota sã maluquinha!

O terceiro era o pior, em minha opinião. Potter .Cabelos pretos ,olhos castanhos pendendo para o verde .Era da minha turma da aula de matemática,ele se achava por saber fazer uma questão dificílima sem nunca ter tocado em um achava por ter todas as garotas aos seus pés,se achava por ser bonito,se achava por saber falar espanhol fluentemente ,se achava por...Tudo.E era um _nada_ ,na minha opinião ,e isso o irritava.

-Ano novo,matérias novas...E os mesmos marotos- Murmurei contrariada

Marotos .Era assim que eles se dia algum retardado falou _nossa vocês são muito marotos! _E puf,de repente eram os marotos e os mortais.

Era _tão_ ridículo.

-Finja que não os conhece- Murmurou Lene em resposta

- Quem?Quem são eles?-Perguntou Dorcas ,confusamente ,depois sorriu

Comemos rapidamente ,tentávamos não ser notadas.

Falha tentativa


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily Evans **

-Desculpem crianças ,mas eles estão vindo –Disse Marlene ,se divertindo as nossas custas.

Marlene era a única de nós que não tinha nada contra os marotos, mas também, era a única da escola que já havia ficado com o Sirius por mais de um mês. Nesse meio tempo eu achei que a coisa iram andar para frente,mas alguns dias depois Marlene veio toda feliz dizendo que havia terminado.

Não foi muito difícil entender por que :Marlene não queria levar um fora ,então deu um chute nele primeiro.

-Perdi a fome – Murmurou Dorcas jogando metade de seu sanduiche de volta na bandeja .Levantou-se, mas Lene puxou-a de volta pela camiseta ,ela nos encarou indignada .-O que ?

-Vamos ver no que dá.-Disse Lene sorrindo .

-Ei Dorcas ,saindo agora que a festa começou ?-Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

-Não gosto de festa,nem dos novos convidados- Cortou ela,puxando a blusa de volta,deu um olhar rápido para mim e andou para a saída do refeitório

Potter tomou seu lugar ,como se fosse natural ,como se ele fizesse isso todos os dias.

-Oi ,anjinho!-Disse ele sorrindo

-Só se for da morte ,agora se manda que hoje eu não estou com paciência!

-Nosso amor ,se eu não soubesse dos seus sentimentos ,acharia que você não gosta de mim- Fez um beicinho

-Sabe ,acho que nosso Jamie não conhece a palavra repulsa-Disse Lupin sorrindo ,eu que não tinha nada contra ,retribui .Impressão minha ou Lupin andou malhando?Nã assim não pode ser _só_ impressão.

-Meu bem ,você não deveria comer tão rápido –Disse Potter ignorando o amigo.

Ruborizei ao perceber que mordia o meu pão com voracidade.

-C-como Do jeiito que quiseer- Minha boca ainda estava cheia então saia uma voz meio estranha.

-Eita Lily,olha a educação- Falou ele

Tive vontade de atirar qualquer coisa no menino

Mas tive uma ideia melhor

Mastiguei apressadamente o pão.

-Pode me passar o suco Jamie- Meu estomago revirou ao me ouvir falar o seu apelido idiota.

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas me passou o copo de suco de acerola com tanta rapidez que acabou derramando um pouco na sua camisa.

Pobre suco, não sabia o seu destino

Eu sorri satisfeita

-Ótimo ,tenho um lugar perfeito para ele –eu falei, me levantando

Na mesma hora em que eu ia jogar o copo de suco na cabeça vazia do Potter ,seu braço veio com uma rapidez impressionante e mudou a rota do copo ,indo para o lado ,onde alguém passava para o banheiro.

Bem no momento em que a professora McGonagall passava

**-x-**

Azar ,azar ,por que você me ama?Por que não me dá um tempo?

Minutos depois na sala da coordenação (_voz do carinha da liga da justiça_):

-Mas eu não ia atirar na senhora eu ia atirar no Potter,eu juro!-Falei

-Ótimas desculpas!Queria iniciar uma guerra de comida!-Acusou,limpando com lenço o seu vestido.

Furiosa.

-Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça profª ,na verdade naquela hora eu não estava pensando muito,só sabia que eu queria...Mas por que só eu vim para aqui?-Perguntei indignada.

-Porque a senhorita era a única com um copo na mão!-Logo depois acrescentou, dando de ombros-E também precisava falar com você .

-Sobre?

-Teremos novamente a seleção para redatores do jornal,como a senhorita já está no segundo ano,pode se pensei...

-Pensou em mim?Sinto-me lisonjeada!-Exclamei

Ser redatora do jornal, comandar aquele povo de nerds e se matar para fazer boas matérias não estava nas coisas mais desejadas pelos adolescentes de 15 anos que eu conhecia, mas estava na _minha_ lista desde...Sempre!

Tive minha primeira experiência com edição de textos quando era bem pequena,ainda com a máquina de escrever ,já extinta.

Ser indicada para o emprego pela coordenadora da escola?Perfeito!

-Senhorita?Senhorita Evans!Falei com você!

-O que...Er ,quer dizer...Sim?

-Terá até o final do mês para me entregar a matéria.-Determinou ela

-Matéria?Que matéria?

Ela me olhou impaciente ,seus lábios franziram-se .

-A matéria!A senhorita terá que produzir um texto sobre qualquer assunto atual,de preferência sobre Paraíso- Disse.-Só Dumbledore sabe o quanto o povo daqui gosta de ser paparicado.

Minerva suspirou cansada e eu assenti.

-Farei meu melhor

Com certeza farei.

**-x-**

Uma rua depois da escola Petúnia estava me esperando,impaciente

_Só mais um ano e você terá sua carteira. Menos de um ano, só alguns meses._

Minha mãe não estava em casa,deveria estar visitando uma de suas amigas ,Petúnia logo que viu que ficaria sozinha comigo tratou-se de se mandar para casa do seu namorado- Valter rolha de poço. Então era só minha casa e eu,eu e minha casa.

E meu macarrão instantâneo, não havia outra opção.

Enquanto deixava a água ferver coloquei meus materiais de trabalho na mesa da cozinha. Estava com o caderno aberto em uma página limpa e lisa,minha borracha de peixinho do meu lado, meu lápis devidamente apontado ,quando ouvi o telefone tocar.

Tentei ignorar de primeira ,mas depois o toque ficou irritante.

-Não dá para fazer uma matéria perfeita com esse barulho infernal!-Rsmunguei,ainda irritada atendi:

-Alô?

-_Lily?_

Eu mereço

-Quem te deu meu número?- perguntei rispidamente embora ele não precisasse nem responder

-_Marlene, disse a ela que queria saber como foi com a megera_- Disse ele, preocupado

-Não ganhei detenção ,satisfeito?E ela não é megera!-Não depois de hoje.

-_Desculpa anjo ,mas só você acha isso_

_-_Faz um favor_?_Vai pular de um lugar bem alto,quem sabe assim você me deixa em paz!

E desliguei na cara dele.

Voltei para minha mesa e segundos depois o telefone tocou de novo.

Eu revirei os olhos e fui atender

-_É falta de educação desligar o telefone na cara dos outros Lily_- Repreendeu ele

-Eu sei ,por que acha que eu continuo fazendo?

E desliguei novamente

A porcaria tornou a tocar

-OLHA AQUI POTTER...

-_Hei ,calma,sou eu,a Dorcas lembrou?Não o seu eterno amor ,que tem seu telefone!_

-Foi a Lene quem deu

-_Imaginei .Que tal a gente sair ein?Tá me devendo uma por ter me feito ficar na escola hoje._

-Não posso ,tenho uma matéria para fazer

Depois eu lembrei que ainda não havia falado para as meninas sobre o vaga de redatora.

-Na verdade,quero, onde você está ?

-_Na Casa dos Gritos. Que tal?_

-Está bem

Sobre A Casa dos Gritos:

Em uma cidade pequena como Paraíso o que não falta é lenda.

Lenda sobre seu pequeno cemitério

Lenda sobre os terrenos de sua única escola

Lenda sobre uma pequena casa no meio do bosque ,onde,a noite,ouviam-se estranhos ruídos e gritos abafados e onde,por algum motivo, ninguém tinha coragem de ainda que a medida que você ia andando e diminuía a distancia entre a casa ,podia perceber as árvores mas juntas ,dificultando seu caminho e protegendo a construção.

Nunca fui muito corajosa ,nem um grande acaso que naquele dia ,quando era bem criança,estivesse brincando de esconde com as meninas e ter ido um pouco longe demais

E foi um grande plano espalhar o boato de quem naquela casa haviam espíritos irritados e assustadores que saiam a noite para gritar,bater correntes e fazer o que espíritos irritados costumam fazer( Na verdade foi a Dorcas quem deu a ideia dos gritos ,ela sempre tivera um humor negro.)

A questão é: ninguém achava ,ninguém queria encontrar a Casa dos Gritos em uma de suas caminhadas pela ém comentava e todos já a haviam esquecido

Já dentro da floresta,afastei alguns galhos secos para abrir a porta.

-É começo de outono,minha estação favorita –comemorei ,enquanto entrava

Todos falavam que no verão tudo podia acontecer,para mim o máximo que aconteceria seria arranjar um emprego temporário ,cuidando de cães,limpando calçadas,jogando o lixo fora...Meu dinheiro todo estava no meu quarto,guardado a sete chaves- se você tem uma irmã como Petúnia ,nunca ,nunca mesmo deixei seu dinheiro sem proteção,acredite ,eu já fiz isso.

Mas o outono...

Ah,o outono...

Que época romântica e tentadora para se viver uma aventura .Com todos aquelas folhas caindo ,deixando tudo amarelinho em Paraíso como se fosse preciso renovar sempre,assim como as árvores renovavam suas folhas.

-Ô Lily fala para a Lene que eu não tenho uma paixão secreta pelo Lupin-Disse Dorcas assim que eu entrei

Dentro da casa dos gritos haviam três cômodos: uma sala e dois quartos,só havia um andar .Tudo ali era mofado e frio,também no verã mesmo o clima não sendo muito agradável ali dentro ,ainda tínhamos a sensação de conforto,afinal ,era nosso lugar,ninguém sabia onde estávamos,nem onde procurar.

Contudo havíamos feito algumas melhoras, um som,alguns CDs espalhados,pôsteres de bandas,um espelho,e desenhos da Dorcas ,que ocupavam uma parede meu lá haviam os pufs ,alguns livros de ficção em uma pequena estante e um pote de doces que eu sempre renovava.

Falando em doces deu vontade de comer uns.

-Claro Dory,vai dizer que não notou nos braços do garoto?Tá incrível!Ele perdeu todo aquele ar de nerd que ele tinha - Disse Marlene

-É!Não vai dizer!-Concordei rindo

Fui abrindo o pote e joguei algumas balas para as meninas

-O que a professora Mimi disse ?-Perguntou Dorcas ignorando nossos comentários

Eu me sentei em um dos pufs e contei a elas sobre o convite da professora

-Ai a Lily saiu que nem uma louca para começar a matéria né?-Disse Lene rindo

-Mais ou menos –Respondi

-Claro Lene,se eu não tivesse implorado e ameaçado a Lils nunca que ela teria vindo ,ainda estaria lá ,fazendo a redação ...-Disse Dorcas rindo

-Exageraaaaaaada!

Elas sorriram da minha careta,Marlene imitou um cachorrinho e começamos a rir

TOC.

Ergui a cabeça ,assustada,parando de rir imediatamente.

-Que foi ?-Perguntou Lene

-Você ouviu?-perguntou Dorcas

-Aham

Fiz um sinal para que elas ficassem quietas

De repente houve um estalo do lado de fora

-AI!-Disse uma voz conhecida

Vi Dorcas colocar os ouvidos encostados na porta

-Droga Sirius você me machucou!

-Calados ,falem baixo!

-Você acha mesmo que elas estão ai?

-Não sei ,vamos descobrir né?

Meu olhar encontrou o das meninas e eu apenas fiz com os lábios a palavra:

_Marotos _


End file.
